This invention relates to anchoring a tree, and more particularly, this invention relates to a tree anchoring system and method using a guyline that can be tensioned and tied with minimal tools, complexity, and cost.
New trees that are recently planted must be anchored or staked. The trees are often tied by cables, ropes, and other guyline systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,301,830; 6,299,125; 6,237,289; 5,950,359; 5,649,788; 5,031,370; 4,802,317; and 4,222,198. Some of these systems have required a tensioning process using cables and turnbuckles similar to an aircraft cable system. Turnbuckle and similar tree anchoring systems require extensive manipulation with a tool or involve inordinate worker time to set up and maintain.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,830 discloses a method for stabilizing trees by using a number of guylines and tension bars, which each have a tension adjustment opening having a diameter slightly greater than the diameter of the guyline and a keyhole opening. As the guylines are passed through the various openings in the tension bars, the ends of each tension bar are slid with the tension adjustment opening that bears along the respective guylines to place in compression a respective spring positioned in a limited spring extension assembly. Afterward, the tension bar is released. This is a complicated system requiring complicated use of a tension bar and spring. It is also time consuming.
Other prior art tree anchoring systems take as long as 30 minutes to anchor and tie down a tree. It is, therefore, desirable to tie down and anchor trees in an inexpensive manner that can be accomplished in a short period of time, such as in less than 10 minutes. This is important when hourly billing rates, including workmen""s compensation, can cost as much as $12.00 an hour and as high as $35.00 an hour in certain geographical areas of the country. These high billing rates can be billed to a customer at even higher rates, for example, up to about $65.00 an hour in some cases.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for anchoring a tree that overcomes the disadvantages as noted above.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for anchoring a tree is disclosed. At least one ground anchor is driven into the ground at a selected location from the tree. A guyline has been secured to the ground anchor and has a free end. A tension bar, having two openings, has been received over the guyline through one opening such that the free end of the guyline is passed through the other opening after having been looped around the tree. In this manner, the tension bar is located between the ground anchor and tree. The tension bar is configured to be squeezed with the guyline and tied off using the free end of the guyline.
In one aspect of the present invention, the tension bar comprises a longitudinally extending bar member having opposing ends, each end having a hole through which the guyline passes. The bar member is configured to be grasped manually and pulled to create tension. The ground anchor preferably comprises a triangular shaped ground anchor and a drive rod is removably engaged to the ground anchor such that the drive rod is hammered for driving the ground anchor into the ground. It can be removed after the ground anchor is secured within the ground.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the guyline is formed from a mesh material. At least three ground anchors have an attached guyline and tension bar for anchoring a tree by the three guylines. A protective collar on the guyline can protect the tree.
A method of the present invention is disclosed and comprises the step of looping a free end of an anchored guyline that also passes through an opening in a tension bar around a tree and through an open hole in the tension bar such that the tension bar is located between the anchored end of the guyline and the tree. The guyline is pulled to create tension within the guyline. This tension bar and guyline are squeezed together and the guyline is tied off with the anchor.
In another aspect of the present invention, tension is created within the guyline by pulling downward on the tension bar. In yet another aspect of the present invention, tension can be created within the guyline by pulling upward on the tension bar.
A stop knot can be tied with the free end of the guyline at the tension bar to allow pulling of the tension bar and adding tension to the guyline. The guyline can also be pulled after having passed the free end of the guyline through the open hole of the tension bar to take up initial slack within the guyline.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the step of tying off the guyline with the anchor can further comprise the step of grabbing the tension bar with one hand and wrapping the loose end of the guyline around the two guyline sections above the tension bar. A knot can be tied such that the guyline sections do not separate for maintaining tension.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the ground anchor is driven into the ground with the guyline is attached thereto to anchor the guyline. The ground anchor can be driven into the ground by hammering a removable drive rod against the ground anchor such that when the ground anchor has been driven to a desired depth into the ground, the drive rod is removed.
In another aspect of the present invention, a stop knot can be tied after having looped the guyline around the tree and tying at least one knot below the stop knot. The tension bar is pulled upward to create tension. The tension bar can also have opposing ends and opposing holes at each end through which the guyline is passed.